My imagiNATION strikes again!
by Nyxious Noir
Summary: My OCs kidnapped the Hetalia characters and brought them to my bedroom IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! Also my sisters OCs showed up along with mine! Then they decide to stay... Best summer ever? Oh Hell No! cautious rating! OcxIceland, OCxeveryone, OCxCuba/America and most other pairings including PRUHUN!
1. Chapter 1

*~+Nyx+~*

Today I had been thinking a lot because my internet connection failed... the first thing I thought of was: How does the internet fail in an imaginary world? The answer: Tabi. So today I thought of how to plot my revenge... and still make it seem like I was doing something nice, because she is of course my mother... To fully plot my vengeance I would first need the internet.

"IRIS! COME AND FIX THE DAMN INTERNET!" I yelled across the library/house.

"I'm making dinner!"Iris yelled back.

"I tried to stop her!" I recognized Baryn's voice.

"Oh COME ON! ITS NOT LIKE I'M AS BAD AS BRITTAN!" Iris yelled back.

"RIGHT YOUR EVEN WORSE!" Baryn shouted at his enemy. I must explain this:We are Tabi's OCs. Therefore we know most things that she does unless she puts a block in the way of something like in Iris's case: Tabi's cooking skills. So this is why we all have an extensive knowledge of Hetalia... Oh you thought I was going to explain why Baryn and Iris are enemies... well its because Iris only likes animals who's names begin with the letter 'F', and Baryn has cat ears. Cat not begging with a 'F' she hates him, and even Baryn being the calm man he is just couldn't put up with her shit after a while.

_I wonder what Tabi would do if she met Brittan... She would probably teach him how to cook because it would annoy her..._ "I got it!" I suddenly yelled, awakening the dragon atop my head. "QUE!" Auzurea squeaked. "Sorry Auzie.." I said while I ran to the kitchen to get Iris and Baryn.

* * *

After I explained my plan to them we got Yume to agree to letting us travel. This was going to be AWESOME!

_You see now this what happens when you let your imagination run wild, Tabi._

I was on my way to 'borrow' the Hetalia characters!

* * *

**soo this is the prologue tell me how I did. I already know its not perfect, but wait for the next chapter. Dissclaimer:I dont own Hetalia dammit you know that! this is going to be an insane fanfic soo keep reading i will update as soon as i can. I wrote this story because Im not updating the other one untill people review!**


	2. Worst Dream Ever

*~+Tabi+~*

"Ve!~ What are we having for dinner you guys?~" My youngest sister China asked.

"PASTA!~" Me and my younger sister Madi yelled placing three plates on the table.

This was a house filled with Hetalia fangirls.

After we ate dinner we played the Hetalia pairing game untill 11:00.

I went first. "Denmark and Hungary." I started with a crack pairing.

"Hungary and Greece." Madi said continuing the pattern.

"Greece and Seychelles." China said giggling.

"Seychelles and China." Both of my sisters looked at me questioningly. " The country." This continued until China said Latvia and Russia then there was a lot of yelling...

"Anyways! Its Evelin! We need to go to bed!" I yelled. Sounds of muttering and shuffling as we left the room.

* * *

I had finally fell asleep. Then chaos broke out!

I saw a bright flash of light, and sat up in my bed. "Did you guys see that, aru?" I said hoping my sisters were still awake.

"Omg! like what the hell I was trying to get my beauty sleep!" China said imitating Poland.

"Umm i think we might be here..." I heard a new voice and immediately shook my head. _A dream Tabi... Just a Dream..._

"Ah! Uhhh... U- Umm Nyx, could you please get off of me?" I could almost hear the blush in Baryns voice.B-Baryn?... No! Not now!... Oh, Nyx was on top of him... nice move Baryn. I nodded my head approvingly. Wait! hold up! I'm sooo dreaming!

"Tabi... I think your OCs are in our bedroom..." Madi said. "Oh and nice move Baryn." She added. Hey great minds think alike!

"Ah I lost my eye patch!" Iris too?

"Where is the light switch?" Nyx said patting the walls. A few seconds later the room was illuminated.

"EEEEEEeeeppp!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, once the light was switched on all the Hetalia characters were visible.

I catapulted into Iceland.

* * *

**I dont own hetalia...**

**Prussia: its okay... atlesed you are kinda awesome...  
**

**Nyx: Ya really mean it?  
**

**Prussia: Sure...  
**

**Nyx: As awesome as you?  
**

**Prussia: Dont push it!  
**

**I made up the hetalia pairing game mentioned. if you want to know how to play ask... if you didnt already figure it out  
**


	3. I'm just a horder

Another chapter!

* * *

So once I finaly got everyone out of my room, into the living room, and to shutup and calm down, we sorted out the situation.

"We should figure out the sleeping arrangements." Said Madi.

"I think Greece already did..." I said nudging the sleeping nation on my arm.

"I know who I want to sleep with!" Said France.

"Bloody Frog!" Yelled Brittan, atacking France.

"FrUK!" I yelled. They both looked at me suprised. "You suport that pairing?" They both asked.

"Umm... May~be~..." Was my reply. "I like it better than UKUS..." America looked suprised.

"VE!~" Italy said.

"Italy!~" China(sister) yelled glomping Italy.

"SHUTUP BITCHES!" Madi suddenly yelled making everyone jump. "WE NEED TO GET SOME FUCKING ARANGEMENTS MADE IF THATS OKAY WITH YOU BASTARDS!"

"She sounds like you Romano!" Spain said hapilly.

"Tomatoe Bastard!" Madi and Romano said in unision.

"Sooo anyways... I already made a list of who sleeps where... here it is. Go stand out in the hall when I call your name: Seychelles, Belgium, Hungary, Poland, Ukraine, Belarus, Liechtenstein, China-"

"I'm not a girl, aru!"

"Poland didn't seem to mind! Now as I was saying: Taiwan, Vietnam, Antartica, Guam, and Persia?... Nyx... Why are our OCs here?"

"I swiched them for 3 others... I forgot the rest..."

"Oookay.. Madi take the group to the master bedroom" Madi hopped up to show them the way.

"The next group is: Russia, America, France, Brittan, Italy, Romano, Spain, Germany, Prussia, Japan, Switzy. China take them to the guest room."

"China just left." Said Austria. "I mean our sister.." I said. There was alot of 'Oh's. "The rest of you can follow me." I said leading the Nordics, Lithuania, Canada, Cuba, Greece, Korea, and Austria to my bedroom.

"Okay, theres conveniently 4 sets of bunk beds with pull-out matresses. If you want to know why I have so many beds: Its because I'm a horder. Goodnight.. ... ." Then I collapsed right there.

* * *

**I dont own hetalia... and I'm not happy about it...**

**I already have half of the next chapter written so please review!**


	4. Cotton Cany Chaos!

**Sooo since i got alot of inspiration i will be skipping ahead a week. to let you know during the week my sister madi sent 3 nations to the emergency room. i ended up staying in the room i passed out in with persia. and i became bffs with all my favorite charecters espesialy lithuania. madi was asigned to handle prussia and drunk spain and denmark. i was asigned to handle russia, belarus, france, and any other drunk nations. my other sister takes care of america. we had to asign certain people so we could prevent more fights... cause theres alot. i will fill in the prvious week later on**

* * *

Earlier that day I went to the store and bought a bag of cotton candy for everyone to eat while we watched the movie that night... Not the brightest idea... Let me start where it all began.

China (sister in case your wondering) was walking in the direction of the laundry room absent-mindedly when she heard her name mentioned.

"We can't let China know about this." Came Tabi's voice.

"Which one?" Asked Madi.

"Which one do you think?"

"Oh! Yeah, I agree."

"Do you really think that the laundry room is a good place to hide cotton candy?"

"Whatever come on." Madi said as they exited the room China ducked behind a corner. After they passed her she slipped into the laundry room, laughing maniacaly before she locked the door.

* * *

I had the movie set up and now I was going pass out the candy. I headed to the laundry room, of corse I didn't get there right away...

"Big Brother! Marry Me!" Belarus yelled chasing Russia, again. "Hey! Stop" I yelled, steping in between them, Russia immidiatly hiding behind me. I turned to face him.

"Russia, Honey, are you alright?" I asked as if seaking to a injured child. He nodded. "Do you need a hug?" I asked him. He nodded. I gave him a reasuring hug and sent him to his room. I then turned around to find Belarus being held back by Persia. "Persia, release." She did as I commanded. "Belarus, your punishment: To be ductaped to Lithuania... only your hands though." I really didn't think it through, I guess that it was more of a punishment to Lithuania... So once I manged to actually do that...

Belarus looked away from Lithuania. She was blushing, so was he.

"You look pretty today, Miss Belarus."Lithuania said.

"Stupid Lithuania! I love big brother!" Her outburst had no effect on Lithuania, he just smiled slightly. This startled Belarus. She suddenly whiped out her knife and severed the ductape, jumped up, and slashed Lithuania across the face. "Don't you get it?" She screamed. "I'll never love you! Its useless and pathetic! Why do you even want to be near me?-" Her rant was cut off by Antartica who charged up to her and kicked her in the face with so much force she flew into a wall, and broke it. "Oh, I'm sorry about her... She's bi-polar..." Said Finnland. Then they both skipped back over to the Nordics.

"Miss Belarus, Are you alright?" Lithuania asked. He helped her up. She let herself be helped, but once she saw that it was Lithuania who was helping her she snached her hand away,then ran.

"Lithuania, are you okay?" I asked him, while I inspected the cut. "I'm fine." He replyed, though it really was hard to tell with all the blood... then suddenly.

"PRUSSIA!" Madi screamed. Then both of them ran into the livingroom, Prussia in terror, and Madi swinging a vacume- cleaner at him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop." I said ,steping between them, so i could stop Madi from sending another nation to the emergency room. "What happened here?"

"He broke my vacume-cleaner!" Madi acused. "Prussia, how?" I asked. "Umm... I used it as a baseball bat..."

"Prussia, you know the penalty." I said. "Okay," He said. "I'm so un-awesome." He barely managed to get it out."Now go to your room." he went on his way.

"Can I have your keys and the credit card?" Madi asked. "Why?"

"Uh, I need a new vacume-cleaner, DUH!~"

"Ummm... I think you should get a steam-cleaner... theres blood all over the carpet..." Madi looked up at me, fire burning in her eyes. "Who?" Madi screamed. Lithuania looked terifyed. "Who got blood on my carpet?" she spun around to look at Liet. "You," She screached, her voice seeping with venom. She charged at him, claws ready, I stoped her. I steped in front of Leit. "Don't touch any of my favorites!"I growled, spitting poisin in her face. Her rage shattered, softening into fear. "I'm sorry.." She wimpered. "Here you go." I said tossing her the keys and my wallet. "Don't crash my scooter!" I yelled on her way out the door. "That's what your mother said!" She retorted. "Yes, yes it is!"Then the door slamed. So then I cleaned Lithuania's cut.

"Wow, great choice for a love intrest..." I said sarcastically. His only response was to smile. After I cleared the blood I found an angrey gash across his cheek. "Looks like another visit to the ER.~"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You need stitches!... I could give them to you myself~"

"No it's fine I don't need stitches."

"yeah... No, it's not, but whatever~..." I heard yelling in the other room. " I have to go... I think more fights are about to start.. Bie~"

* * *

**I'm sorry. I just can't type any more I'm so lazy.. This story will be around... 4 chapters... not the whole fic! I just mean the thing aboot cotton candy... yes i said aboot! I can be a Canada fan don't judge me! so did you like the litbela? its one of mt top3 favorite pairs! like i said liet is my best friend in this fic so there will be alot of litbela**


	5. Ripping doorknobs and erasing memories!

**Here is the rest of the last one! I hope you like it!**

**Dissclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything else i mention in this chapter. I just own my OCs and me and my sisters belong to themselves.**

* * *

I arrived at the scene of the pre-fight right when it was getting worse.

"You pervert!" Guam screamed. Most of the girls were closing in on Brittan...?

"I-I... It was an accident! I swear!" He defended himself.

"We beg to differ!" Yelled Belgium. "That is unforgivable, aru!" Said China (the Nation!)

"I usually reserve my frying pan for Prussia, but I can make an acception." Hungary said pulling out her skillet.

"Brittan, how could you? I thought you were a good person..." Persia said.

"What's going on here?" I asked steping between the angrey mob and Brittan.

"This pervert just walked into our room while we were changing into our pajamas." Antartica yelled.

Madi walked in after hearing the last part. "What! If Lichtenstein was in there you won't have to kill Brittian because Switzy will kill him first" Madi smiled at the word kill.

"Brittian,what the heck !?" I exclaimed. "Explain yourself!"

"I-I-I was collecting the laundry!" He stammered.

"Did you knock?" I asked. "No..." He said.

"Nyx! Come here!" My OC walked over. "Yeah?"

"I need you to erase the brit's memory of having seen the girls naked."

"Okay." Then she got to work on it as the croud dispersed. "I'll finish the laundry!" I went on my way.

* * *

When I got to the laundry room the door wouldn't open so..."Belarus!"

"What do you want?!"

"Your Brother locked himself in this room and he won't come out!" She came running. She ripped the door knob off. When the door opened it revealed my worst nightmare.

* * *

**Okay! We are getting there! I'm so sorry that my chapter was short... We are getting new arivals in the next one if i can get that far into it..**


	6. Ape whistles and Global warming atacks!

**HEY!~~ I feel so happy inside today!~ Thats why I've been Updating faster!**

**Dissclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... but right now the charecters are at my house...**

**Ommigosh you know what i realised: You don't know what we look like**

**I have hazel eyes, redish-brown hair, translusent ivory skin, and I'm taller than my sisters. I wear a Fluttershy teeshirt with gray skinny jeans, a panda hat, black ballet flats, and butterfly earrings.**

**Madi has long coffe brown hair, brown eyes with purple flecks, freckles, and very dark tan. She wears Miss Me's, combat boots, red and black teeshirt, hair in a half ponytail with bangs to the side.**

**China has shiny blonde hair, yellow eyes, and caramell colored skin. She wears a cat tee, and shorts with flip-flops.**

**This is actually how we look... and i'm not kidding about the panda hat... I even wear it in the summer... I also get made fun of because of my un-tan-able skin. its worse in the winter. I blend in with the snow...**

* * *

The door opened to reveal China. (sister... Omg we have to change one of their names so from now on my sister will be Mari. thats her middle name), Her eyes seemed to be... rainbow colors? She laughed at us maniacally, her mouth covered in pink and blue cotton candy. Unfurtanetly, I knew what had happened. "Oh, my donkey feathers, the zombies are coming!" She yelled, before throwing canned pineapples at us and making a mad dash for the door. "Someone catch her!" I yelled. Everyone made a grab for her, but backed away when she swung a fire poker at them. She ripped the back door of it's hinges, threw it into the living room, and ran down the street on all fours.

"Oh my fucking gott! What was that?!" Asked Prussia.

"Oh no! Not again!" I screamed, dropping to the floor. I fell to my knees and shook my fist at the sky dramaticaly.

"Are you alright?" Canada asked concerned. "I'm fine, but the whole town is in peril." I turned my head slowly to look at the group. Everyone looked confused, then it seemed to register in their minds, and then they looked even more confused. "Okay well I'm going to call the mayor to let her know. Can you all be calm and silent while I'm on the phone?" Most of them nodded. I had the mayor on speed dial by now: this wasn't the first time she had went on what we call: A sugar high rampage of candy mahem. AKA: Sugar is the stuff nightmares are made of.

"Hello, Mayor!... I called you because-... Yes, yes I understand... I already have a search party, multiple... No she doesn't have the ape whistle this time-" A strange noise is heard outside. "I stand corrected... Around 37 to 40 bags of cotton candy... Okay, I'll head out then. Thank you, Goodbye." I hung up.

"Ape whistle?" America asked. "Don't ask." Madi said. "Wait... MY DOOR!"She yelled. "Why must everyone destroy my house?!"

"Shouldn't we go find her?" Prussia asked.

"Yes I think-" Antartica started, but suddenly dropped to the floor twitching violently, random cuts apearing on her body, and blood coming from her eyes. Iceland and Persia dropped to her side. "Whats wrong with her?!" He asked.

"She's fine, it's just another global warming atack." Persia said calmly. Then Persia bitch slaped Antartica across the face. Antartica went limp. "Why did you do that?!" Iceland asked Persia. "To get her to stop." She answered simlpy. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Antartica said, making everyone jump. She stood up. "So, are we going now?"

"I think you should stay." I said. "Why?" She asked. "To add to the story! And also you're covered in blood."

"I'll only stay if someone stays with me!" She protested. "Anyone?" I asked turning to the group behind me. No one said anything. "Okie-dokie! Icey you stay with Antartica and we will go out and search for my sister!~" I said pulling Iceland from the group.

We went out the doorway after the crazy rampaging little girl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and im sorry i didnt keep my promises... The next chapter! I swear will be the arrival of 2 of my friends!**


End file.
